This invention relates to certain new and useful improvements in furniture components, and more particularly to a tacking strip for use in assembling upholstered furniture.
It is a common practice in the manufacture of upholstered furniture to secure the fabric covering of the furniture item with tacking strips. In some situations, however, it is necessary to position the upholstery fabric such that the fabric abuts an edge portion of the tacking strip. As a result, when tacking strips are so used, there is some substantial risk of tearing or snagging of the fabric. Also, the edge of the strip may be considered sharp, even though free if burrs. As such, a strip edge may cut or damage fabric when the latter is installed with a mallet.
To overcome this problem, it is common practice to provide a coating or plastic jacket that fits over the sharp margin so as to present a smooth surface to the fabric whereby the fabric is not objectionably cut by the sharp tacking strip margins.